10 Song Challenge
by Cherry Blossom Clash
Summary: 10 Song Challenge yang absurd! 10 cerita pendek yang ditulis berdasarkan durasi lagu tersebut, 10 Songs, more than one pairs. Dipakai untuk memenuhi tantangan xD Mostly contains ai-shounen then straight! Warning: OOC, Abal, Gaje.


**10 Song Challenge**

Randomly Presented because of challange by

.

.

©**Cherry Blossom Clash**, 2013

* * *

**Melt – Hatsune Miku**

Eren tampak bergelayut dengan manis memangku Rivaille, tangannya memeluk Rivaille dari belakang—manis sekali, Rivaille tampak tak terganggu sesambil-sambil ia membaca korannya hari ini. "Rivaille," panggil Eren berbisik ditelinga Rivaille.

"Aa-?"

Tanya Rivaille menengok kepada Eren, kuping dan buntut kucing imajiner muncul begitu saja di benak Eren melihat Rivaille. "Manis" pikir Eren singkat melihat hal imajiner tersebut, saking malunya Eren langsung menutup wajahnya yang sudah keburu merah.

Rivaille mengangkat alis tidak mengerti "kenapa kau bocah?" tanyanya heran masih memegang koran, yang ditanya tidak merespon masih menutup mukanya. "Rivaille…" ucap Eren terputus, Rivaille melipat koran dengan alisnya yang semakin naik lalu meletakan koran tersebut diatas meja kaca dekat sofa tempat mereka bercengkrama.

"Manis sekali"

Ucap Eren cepat—keduanya langsung memerah.

.

.

**Just Be Friends – Megurine Luka**

Armin menghela nafas berat, Jean terlihat sendu didepannya sambil mencengkram ujung baju setelannya, setelah itu ia menengok kearah lain dengan pandangan kosong. "Selamat ya Jean" ucap Armin lemah melihat kebawah.

Hari ini adalah waktu dimana Jean akan mendapatkan Mikasa yang diidamkan-idamkannya, namun entah kenapa bagi Jean semuanya tidak berarti sama sekali sekarang, padahal ia dulu seperti orang gila ketika mengejar Mikasa—namun Armin menyelip dan menghibur Jean, sehingga tanpa sadar pemuda ini menjatuhkan hatinya kepada lelaki yang menengok kebawah.

"Terimakasih Armin" balas Jean singkat, sekarang ketika Mikasa sudah ia dapatkan sekalipun karena perjodohan—Arminlah yang ia inginkan sekarang juga. Egois? Uhuhu, sangat malah—labil dan plin plan mengambarkan Jean sekarang.

Memutar segala memori yang mereka lewati secara singkat Jean mencengkram setelan bajunya semakin keras, mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat sehingga buku-bukunya memutih.

"Maaf Armin" "Maaf Jean"

Terdiam sejenak mengambil nafas lalu menghela.

"Kita memang hanya bisa jadi teman"

Kata keduanya cepat lalu pergi meninggalkan posisi.

.

.

**Gemini – Rin & Len Kagamine**

Eren bersama Mikasa tengah bersender bersama-sama di sebuah pohon besar yang kokoh, menatap rasi bintang yang tampak begitu terang. Mikasa mengulum senyum, jarang-jarang Eren mau menemaninya menatap rasi bintang bersama.

Lama juga mereka melihat rasi bintang tersebut, Eren membuka percakapan "Mikasa—" Eren membuka percakapan, "Uhn?" respon Mikasa, ia menengok kepada Eren yang sudah menunjukkan air wajah yang sedih.

"Aku pergi dengan Rivaille"

Ujaran Eren membuat Mikasa kaget, berarti Eren akan pergi jauh-jauh dan jauh sekali, sekarang ia memang sudah bersama Jean. Namun Eren sangat berharga sekalipun sebagai seorang keluarga baginya "kenapa?" tanya Mikasa panik.

Pemuda tersebut memalingkan wajahnya "Aku harus mengejar Cintaku Mikasa" tegas Eren, matanya menatap tajam. Mikasa menghela nafas, Eren mengenggam tangan Mikasa dan menunjuk sebuah rasi bintang.

"Mikasa itu namanya Gemini. Sekalipun kita terpisah kita selalu terhubung, rasi itu yang membuktikan kita selalu bersama, karena rasi tersebut selalu bersama" terang Eren tersenyum hangat, Mikasa tak bisa melawan Eren yang ngotot.

"Pergilah Eren."

.

.

**Splash – Style Five**

Eren melempar bola pantai tersebut kearah Rivaille, dengan modal lompatan tingin namun badan cebol Rivaille membalas dengan keras lemparan Eren yang berpasangan dengan Mikasa. "Cih, bocah" komentar Rivaille meremehkan Eren.

Yang diejek merasa kesal, Mikasa yang sadar membalas lebih keras lagi—perut kotak-kotaknya menampilkan bahwa pastinya itu sangat keras. Voli pantai memang berat, berlari melewati pasir putih yang panas membakar kaki.

Hanji memprotes betapa panasnya hari ini karena ia berpasangan dengan Rivaille, "Panas! Ayo kita berenang saja!" seru Hanji yang melakukan serve. Eren menatap Hanji karena memiliki ide bagus, "Ayuk" ujar Eren yang langsung menyebur ditemani Hanji, disusul Mikasa dan Rivaille.

.

.

**I Want You – Lin G**

"Aku mau kau"

Rivaille mengatakan hal tersebut dengan tegas pada Eren, yang diberitahu hanya memerah semerah tomat, "APA?!" balas Eren instan kaget. Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, Eren rasanya ingin berubah jadi Titan lalu memakan Titan-Titan lain.

"Baik. Aku juga mau kau" balas Eren memerah.

.

.

**Reunion – Claris**

Sudah lama sekali Eren tidak melihat wajah datar tersebut yang sekarang tersenyum dengan rela kepadanya, Rivaille yang dimaksud hanya berjalan pelan kepada Eren yang menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Rivaille yang dulu diduga telah mati ternyata masih hidup.

"Heichou!" seru Eren langsung berlari kepada Rivaille dan memeluknya seerat mungkin, yang diterjang hingga jatuh memeluk balik. "Setelah aku pergi, aku paham semuanya Eren" ucap Rivaille tersenyum tulus, pengalaman membuatnya hilang tersebut mengajarkan padanya seberapa penting cinta eh?

Eren tersenyum senang, Rivaille kembali—apalagi kembali dengan senyuman.

Pemuda yang lebih pendek tersebut menghela nafas berat "Aku kotor Eren," ucapnya tegas, Eren hanya tertawa kecil. "Kau tak pernah berubah" ucapnya kepada Rivaille sambil berusaha membantu Rivaille berdiri.

"Tidak juga, aku tersenyum sekarang"

.

.

**From Y to Y – Hatsune Miku**

Mikasa menatap sedih kelantai kamarnya, sekarang orang satu-satunya yang paling ia cintai sudah pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Eren Jaeger namanya, Mikasa menghela nafas—matanya kosong, sudah berapa lama sih ia tidak keluar dari kamar?

Eren sudah berkorban, Eren sudah membunuh semua Titan, Eren sudah jadi pahlawan. Apa yang membuat Mikasa sedih sebenarnya? Apa yang kurang? Oh, Eren tidak pulang dengan selamat. Eren mengingkari janjinya bahwa ia akan pulang dengan selamat, Eren bohong. Mikasa semakin frustasi, rambutnya teracak-acak.

Sudah hari kelima mungkin ia belum keluar dari kamar, Eren—Eren—Eren. Cuman itu saja yang ada dipikiran Mikasa lima hari ini.

"AAAAAH. EREN. EREN. EREN." Mikasa frustasi "AKU CINTA PADAMU EREN, KENAPA KAU TINGGALKAN AKU"

Mikasa berseru semakin menjadi-jadi dikarenakan pemuda yang ia cintainya meninggalkannya.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi Eren" ucap Mikasa pelan, "di kehidupan selanjutnya." Lanjutnya.

"Dari awal hingga akhir lagi kita akan memulai. Yang satu ini sudah tamat—

Sampai jumpa"

.

.

**World is Mine – Hatsune Miku**

Rivaille melipat kakinya egois, menyuruh Eren untuk mengambilkannya teh lagi "Lama sekali Eren?!" serunya egois, Eren cepat-cepat menuju Rivaille dan menuangkan the favoritnya kepada cangkir Rivaille, asap mengepul. Memang sudah jadi kebiasaan Rivaille untuk menyuruh-nyuruh Eren setelah ia menjadi penjaga dari Eren.

Setelah dituangkan the pemuda cebol tersebut masih belum puas akan servis yang diberikan oleh pria yang lebih tinggi namun muda dari dirinya. "Ada apa lagi Corporal?" tanya Eren sopan, sumpah ia tidak mau ditendang lagi oleh Rivaille hingga giginya putus lagi—benar-benar menyakitkan tahu.

"Tolong Kuenya" jawab Rivaille mengambil kertas dan membacanya, Eren berlari dengan ganas mengambil kue dan kembali dalam sekitar satu menit. Rivaille masih belum puas dengan servis Eren—"apa yang kurang Corporal?" tanya Eren lagi, Rivaille menjawab.

"Kau"

.

.

**Everything's Alright – Laura Shigihara**

Pemuda dengan rambut cokelat memeluk pemuda dengan gaya rambut dibelah dua poninya dengan cepak dibelakang, tangisnya sesengukan tidak henti-henti karena semuanya sudah selesai. Titan sudah pergi, namun Corporalnya juga akan ikut pergi—tidak mau, Eren tidak mau.

Kenapa ia egois melawan Rivaille dulu sih? Kenapa rasanya seperti ada jarak diantaranya akhir-akhir ini? Eren menatap bulan yang bersinar dengan terang, menjadi saksi kepergian dari pemuda bernama Rivaille.

"Karena ada kau, semuanya baik-baik saja sebelumnya—terimakasih, Rivaille"

Mengecup dahinya dan membiarkan pemuda tersebut pergi.

.

.

**Beloved x Survival – Gero**

Eren mengacak rambutnya karena ajakan dari orang yang bejibun kepadanya, "maaf Jean, corporal sudah mengajakku makan siang nanti" Eren menolak tawaran Jean untuk makan siang bersamanya, Mikasa juga ditolak karena Rivaille sudah membooking Eren duluan dari mereka semua.

Armin, juga Hanji yang memintanya untuk bekerja dengan eksperimennya—semuanya Eren tolak, munculah Rivaille dengan pedangnya siap menebas segalanya. "Bocah ini sudah janji padaku tau" ujarnya kesal.

"Kalau mau dia lewati aku dulu" Rivaille menantang, semuanya mengeluarkan senjata kecuali Armin yang tidak mau mengambil resiko. Begini deh tiap waktu makan siang, kalau mau Eren harus melewati tantangan dahulu, "Eren aku cinta padamu!" ujar semuanya sambil bertarung.

.

.

* * *

Menuhin 10 Song Challenge di grup **Shingeki no Kyojin Author Fandom Indonesia** yang berada pada situs sosial "fac*book". DEFAAAAAAK INI APAAAAAA, LOLOLOLOLOL. Ini abstrak sumfeeeeh *nangis gulinguling* kacau ini emaaang xDD ceritanya gaje2 semua astagay. Okelah segini aja deng.

_Mind to Review?_


End file.
